


On the First Day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me~ A box of Uno at a Party

by SparklingCupcake127



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun and Chanyeol need to be controlled, Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M, Someone Needs to Stop Them, Why Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingCupcake127/pseuds/SparklingCupcake127
Summary: Why they still have Christmas "Parties" Sehun will never know.





	On the First Day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me~ A box of Uno at a Party

It was two days before Christmas and the Minseok and Luhan's Christmas Party. Why do they do it two days before Christmas? Simple. There is a lot of alcohol and having a hangover on Christmas would not be the best thing. They are grown men they learn from there mistakes. All close friends of Minseok and Luhan's are going to be there. Now if you think Minseok and Luhan are dating, than you are wrong. Minseok and Jongdae are dating. But since Minseok and Luhan are roommates so it would be easier for the two of them to throw it instead of Minseok and Jongdae.

As usual Yixing, Junmyeon and Kris arrived first, the two former because they live close by and the latter because he left Tao to get ready by himself. Anyone who knew Tao knew how much  time it took him to get ready. It's like he needs the power to control time so the two can leave together. The only person (or thing as Kyungsoo would say) to take longer would be the one and only Mr. Byun Baekhyun. Like seriously. Both of them take longer than Kris and that alone is scary enough because Kris takes 40 minutes to but on face cream, _FACE CREAM_. Applying that sould take 1-2 minutes tops. There is something terribly wrong with those three.

Anyways, after the three arrived Kyungsoo and Jongin got there because Kyungsoo always likes being punctual. Even though he has to yell and drag Jongin out of their shared apartment so he would stop being so slow. The couple never did much so that's not the problem. The problem was that Jongin is very messy and lazy so he sometimes delays getting ready. To be honest he isn't as bad as the beagles so Kyungsoo can get him to get ready by just yelling at him. Well Kyungsoo yelling can get anyone to do anything, no one wants to face Satansoo.

The next people to arrive were the last two maknae's. They arrived together because Tao called Sehun to pick him up because Kris left without him. Sehun would've come earlier but he was unfortunate enough to get Tao's phone call and everyone knows that you can't say no to Tao and even if you do say no to him, Tao always gets what he wants.

The last to arrive is the beagle line. Chanyeol bounced into the room carrying both Baekhyun and Jongdae. How he managed to carry them was beyond everyone else. When Chanyeol put Jongdae down the latter bounced and screamed like a dinosaur and fell into Minseok's arms. Minseok didn't even stumble an inch when he was attacked into a hug by the younger. Baekhyun and Chanyeol went to sit down with the others, who had already started drinking. Once everyone was seated they started the real drinking, talking, laughing and just spending time with each other.

Most of them met in high school and moved on to the came university. Others (like Yixing and Kris) met the rest of the boys in university. That seemed like all of their drunk selves wanted to talk about that evening.

It was almost 11:30 and most of them were pasted out or having a  _very_  drunk cuddling session. You would think that as the youngest out of the twelve males in the party Sehun would be out first. But nope, he was probably the least drunk out of all of them. He looked around the room of drunk adult males looking for Luhan, But what he saw was definitely not his petite boyfriend.

Tao was attempting to cuddle a unconscious Kris. Jongdae screaming his head off while standing on top of Junmyeon and Yixing, who were fast asleep. Minseok was talking to Kyungsoo about bleach. Jongin was dancing around like he owned the place. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were making out on the TV. But Sehun still couldn't see Luhan.'This is why we only do thing for Christmas and New Years.' Sehun thought.

"Sehunnie! Come here!" Said male looked up at the mention of his name to see his Luhan bouncing towards him with deer antlers on. When Luhan got to him he kissed his forehead and sat down in front of him. Sehun noticed something in Luhan's hands.

"Do you want to play Uno with me, Hunnie?" The elder asked, tilting his head cutely to the side. Sehun just looked at Luhan for a moment then decided, why not.

Luhan and Sehun played Uno for two hours. They were so involved in the game that they didn't notice the ones that were still awake (minus Baekhyun and Chanyeol because they were still busy with each other) taking pictures and videos of them. How all of them haven't passed out yet is a mystery.

When the two finished their game Luhan, being the very tipsy man he is, jumped into Sehun's lap. Sehun automatically wrapped his long noodle arms around the elder and kissed his lips.

They spent the rest of the so called party (it's more of a giant nap room at this point) cuddling and kissing. When they woke up in the morning (more like afternoon) they heard Minseok freaking out about the state of the house and Luhan just held onto Sehun tighter, not wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Hope you liked it!


End file.
